The invention relates generally to monitoring systems, and, more particularly, to an automated system for detecting reverse rotation on an industrial system using turbo machinery.
Generally, turbo machines, such as turbines, compressors and pumps, are designed to transfer energy between a rotor and a fluid. While turbines transfer energy from a fluid to a rotor, compressors and pumps transfer energy from a rotor to a fluid. Many turbo machines are designed for processing such fluids in a unique direction (clockwise or counterclockwise). As such, the machines are not designed to withstand rotation opposite the designed direction. However, operation process parameters or malfunctioning valves can result in backward pressure occurring. This backward pressure can cause turbo machines to rotate in the reverse direction of a machine's design. As a result, the driven piece of equipment can become the driver. Reverse rotation can affect the integrity of the machine ultimately causing stress and/or damage, if left unchecked. For instance, extreme torque in the reverse direction can cause coupling and rotor problems. Additionally, reverse rotation can damage bearings, seals, and other components that may only be designed to operate in the forward direction.
Presently, many problems may be encountered in trying to monitor rotor reverse rotation events in turbo machinery. Under certain conditions, the machine may rotate in the reverse direction unnoticed. For instance, incorrect operation of downstream discharge, shutoff, and check valves during shutdown events often goes unnoticed. Moreover, reverse rotation may also not be limited to just one machine, but can be a widespread issue with sister machines of similar applications at a plant. Accordingly, there is a need for a monitoring system for reverse rotation of the rotor in turbo machinery.